Madeline Cabral
'Madeline "Kool Kat" "Sasha Fierce 2.0" Cabral '''is a major recurring character in the Jared & Friends franchise, starting out in the second season. She is one of the most iconic members of the Dream Team to this day and is one of Jared's best and favourite friends. Character Info Appearance Maddy Cabral is a tall beautiful girl, with a tanned skin tone, brown eyes, and shiny dark hair. She usually keeps that hair is long waves/curls, however halfway through the third season, she cut her hair down to shoulder length, but over time, her grew longer, close to her early appearances. In more recent episodes, she dyed her hair to have bright caramel-blonde highlights. She also has full lips and a wonderful winning smile. Personality/Role on the Show MC is extremely opinionated at times, but has an open mind. She is intuitive, like Jared, to whom she serves as a big sister role to, and gives practical advice when needed. Her personality as a whole can be described as loving, caring, sweet, warm, kind, sassy, feisty, practical, compassionate, beautiful, serious, stern, charismatic, Cheerful, Sweet, Sensitive (Occasionally), Gentle, Supporting, Sisterly (especially to Jared), Noble, Honest, Heroic, Integrity, Short-Tempered (Occasionally), Stubborn (Occasionally), Humble, Wise, Nurturing, Sympathetic, Confiding, Brave, Loyal, Selfless, Determined, Honorable, Fun-Loving, Authoritative, Mature, Outgoing, Social, Patient, and overall wonderful. Because of her mostly serious attitude, she sometimes takes the role as leader if Jared is busy or can't lead the group. Over the years, ever since her debut near the end of Season 2, she has always served as a big sister role to Jared growing up in high school and for the rest of the series. She does have her limits as she does hate Jared's sometimes snarky and cynical nature, but that doesn't change how much she loves him and her friends and family. Her overall down-to-earth nature sometimes clashes with Jared's feisty and impulsive personality at times, showing the contrast with each other. Maddy Cabral is one of the most honest people or being on the fleet, definitely shown through her giving advice to her friends and how real she can be in certain situations. However, she isn't without faults, because it is said growing up, people have said bad things about her, as she told Jared, who has always been her light. She is also one with not a lot of patience in sticky situations and problems and she is also secretly a party girl at times. However, she is still a vital part to Jared and his pack of pals. She is also a super fashionable girl, as shown with her modelling in later episodes Friends/Allies * Jared Robinson * Barney the Dinosaur * Relationships Jared Robinson Her pairing with Jared is one of the most iconic of the franchise, ever since her debut. Cabral loves Jared from the bottom of her heart, affectionately calling him her 'J-Bae', which always makes Jared blush and she knows it. It is shown all throughout the series that they're best friends and will do anything for each other. MC serves as a big sister toward him and is always trying help him out of his shell or if he needs to be brought back down to earth when he appears to be upset and 'crossing the line'/goes too far in his schemes (especially in terms of his psychic visions), and she gets unhappy whenever he gets too snarky and sassy. However, it is shown explicitly she cares about him very much, one perfect example would be in ''Generation: Jared, she admits to caring about Jared a lot and she wouldn't let anything happen to him or anyone else and she comforts him when he remorsefully cries, and many other occurrences where he gets too rowdy. Another major example would be in the Season 7 semi formal episode, where we really see her step up to help her friend and cheer him up, showing how much she cares. Sometimes, she gets a little reckless herself and Jared is the one to tone her down and give her advice, even though she doesn't listen as much. She sometimes gets angry with Jared when he gets too deep in his moods, but she still loves him no matter what. Nonetheless, they still stay best friends no matter what, something she promises at the semi formal in Season 7. This is definitely shown during their talk when she first leaves for India, showing how proud she is of her friend and how far he has grown as a person, becoming more self-confident and mature. She does kiss him affectionately quite a few episodes, albeit a friendly one and on his cheek, always leaving him to blush and giggle shyly. However, in Mid-Season 8, along with Sarah Jackson and her boyfriend in the mix, they did hit a big bump in their friendship because of Jared's relapsing clinginess and jealousy toward her new beau, causing them to argue and this causes a rift in their relationship. They do find solace again, but on one condition, because of how things have been, they took some space from each other for a little while, hence the Prime Star episode on Jared's side and they all soon make up with their respective friendships, becoming closer "brother and sister" and best friends than ever, especially with a showcase of the powers Jared had gained over the course of their break apart, proving that while he still may have trouble, he has truly slowly but surely soon solidified his maturity and growth for them and himself. Trivia/Notes * Her second nickname/modelling alter-ego, Sasha Fierce 2.0, is a reference to Beyonce Knowles's former alter ego, Sasha Fierce * Category:J&F Characters